


the breakfast club

by amorljh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossover???, M/M, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, but okay, confessions and deep talks, cursing, idk it's preatty lame, idk more tags will be added a step i go along, idk most likely 5 chapters maybe??, light weed use, mingyu corrupts jihoon, occaisional pathetic violence?? can't be classed as violence??, seungcheol is possessive over hannie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorljh/pseuds/amorljh
Summary: The breakfast club and seventeen crossover that nobody wants or asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE THIS PRETTY ACCURATE TO THE MOVIE SINCE IM WATCHING IT AS I WRITE SO ITS NOT TOO INACCURATE BUT THE CHARACTERS MIGHT NOT BE TOO CANON ILL TRY MY BEDT TO TO MAKE IT AS ACCURATE AS I CAN

_**Saturday** _  
_**March 24th 2017** _

_7:00am_

Five students collected outside of Pledis High, wasting their saturdays in a school that seemed as dreary as that days weather, stuck in an empty library together for nine hours in absolute silence.

Whilst not complete strangers, each student belonging to different cliques - some in none at all - there seemed to be nothing at all that could be found in common with one another.

_The beautiful and pampered, Yoon Jeonghan._

_The state championship wrestler, Choi Seungcheol._

_The quick-witted intellect, Lee Jihoon._

_The resident drama queen of Pledis High, Boo Seungkwan._

_The delinquent, Kim Mingyu._

This is a story of how a single all-day detention managed to bring these five opposites together in ways that nobody could expect.

\-----------------

 _Saturday...March 24, 1984. Pledis High School, Seoul, Korea. Dear sungsaengnim... we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, **an athlete** ,_ a drama queen _, a prince and _**a criminal** _. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..._

\-----------------

Jeonghan had his arms crossed in indignation, a sneer placed on his rosy lips as he stared at the few students leaving their own cars in light disgust.

"I can't believe they're putting me here with such- such _defectives_! How can you not get me out of this?" He demanded, turning to his father with a glare settled into his features.

"Sweetheart, i'll try to make it up to you," His father sighed, looking at his son pleadingly, almost begging him not to be difficult about this.

"You'd better find a damn good idea of how to!" Jeonghan scoffed, turning his head to state outside the tinted windows of the expensive car. He groaned out, "People will start treating me like one of these degenerates," He drowned himself in self pity.

"Hannie, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a degenerate, now get in there and get this over with," His father frowned, staring at his son harshly. He had to learn his lesson. He can't just do whatever he wants and not expect repercussions.

Truthfully Jeonghans father hadn't even tried to get the detention taken away. All efforts to try and subdue the boys snobbish ways were proving to be quite useless, so this was the next best thing.

The words spoken clearly got on Jeonghans nerves and he got out of the car, rolling his eyes with an aggravated humph and slamming the door before walking up to the stairs at the school entrance.

\-----------------

Inside of a worn seven seater car, Jihoon was being grilled by his mother over receiving his first detention. His little sister, Sunmi, was sat in the back but leaning forward just to be extra annoying towards her brother, his mother sat in the drivers seat, a dissapointed frown pinching her brows together, and Jihoon was sat in the passenger, his head against the headrest as his mother droned on about grades.

"Now Lee Jihoon, i'll ask you once more. Is this the first or last time we do this?" She asked sharply, eyes trained on her only son. There was only one acceptable answer.

Jihoon bit back the sarcastic retort that dared to try and bubble past his lips, pushing it down and saving it for use on somebody else. "The last time mother," He replied, putting a sickly fake tone of voice on, irritating her in a way she couldn't yell over.

"Good boy, now you get in there and use that time to your advantage!" She unlocked the child lock to let him out, but not before ruffling his hair to go along with her act of a doting mother.

Jihoon scrunched up his face, opening the door and beginning to step out of the car, one door touching the concrete and one staying in the car, "Mom, you do realise this is detention, we aren't allowed to study. We have to sit there in silence," He crossed his arms, letting out a quiet huff at the request he knew he'd end up complying to.

"Well mister, you'd better find a damn way to," She narrowed her eyes at her son. Just to add the cherry on top of the pie, Sunmi decided to roll down her window, staring at her big brother, "Yeah!" She added on to the end annoyingly, trying to get a rise out of him so that he'd get into trouble again.

Jihoon scowled at Sunmi before closing the door and beginning to advance towards the doors, honestly just thankful to be away from the car that honked the horn at him to hurry up.

\-----------------

"Listen sport, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of screwing around. Hey - I screwed around... all guys screw around. But the thing is.. you got caught,"

Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his father, leaning down to grab his lunch bag with a scowl, "Lay off, mom already got at me alright?" He stared at the man, adjusting the collar of his red varsity jacket, one that read both his name and the schools name proudly on the back.

The tone of Seungcheol voice seemed to cause the older man to lose his cool, "You wanna miss a match?" He snapped, eyeing the slight tense of his sons shoulders at the mere mention, "You wanna blow your ride? Your only shot? No school would accept a discipline case," He reprimanded.

In return, Seungcheol just grabbed his lunch and slammed the door behind him.

\-----------------

Mingyu walked through the dingy parking lot, sunglasses covering his eyes even though the sun was barely seen behind the grey clouds. A dry chuckle slipped past his lips as he stared up at the all too familiar school, lips curling into a half smirk at the all too familiar situation. This detention was one he'd been in many times.

His hands are stuffed into the pocket of his long black trench coat, keeping away from the cold that nipped at his hands. Fingerless gloves weren't very good insulators. He walked directly through the middle of the parking lot, not even flinching when a car had to slam on just to avoid crashing into him.

Once the car stopped, a boy steps out, no words being said to him by the people inhabiting the car. Boo Seungkwan. He closed the door behind him, taking a step forward to look inside of the front window, raising his hand to know on it, until the car instantly pulled away.

A small frown tugged at his lips but he quickly replaced it for a smile, walking up the steps along with the others to enter the school.

\-----------------

There were six wooden tables set up, neatly lined up in two rows of three in the middle of the empty library, the bookshelves pushed more to the sides so that they were out of the way.

Jeonghan tittered in disgust as he entered, crossing his arms as he paused by the door. He had a deep frown on his pretty face as he walked in properly, reluctantly taking his seat at the front desk nearest to the door. He was so caught up in monologuing his despair internally, that he didn't notice the rather short male that was walking behind him the whole time enter.

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the snobbish boy, sitting at the desk behind said male, placing his bag on the table and starting to take out his revision guide and a few flash cards, boredly testing himself with them as he waited for the room to fill up.

The next to enter was Seungcheol, his eyes scanning the room, pausing on Jeonghan with a small eyebrow raise. He waiting for the other to catch his gaze, silently nodding to the seat that was one seat apart from him. All he got in return was a shrug. A shrug that basically meant 'knock yourself out' before he went back to picking at the slightly chipped black nail polish on his fingernails.

The room lingered with an awkward silence, the only noises of Jihoon shuffling in his seat and messing with the laminated flash cards in his hands. Though all silence was stopped once Mingyu walked in, his sunglasses hooked into the collar of the white shirt.

The tall delinquents hands were messing with the business cards and books that lay on the check out counter, messing them up and pushing them down, stopping to place a few that interested him in his pocket.

The male was humming a song to himself, obnoxiously grinning as he approached Jihoons desk, making the boy look up at him awkwardly. "My seat. Move," He tilted his head, leaning down a bit more on the table to get his point across.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, reluctantly getting up and puttibg his things back into his bag, a light scowl on his face as he moved to the desk situated on the other side, clearly unhappy with the developement.

Mingyu, pleased with himself, sat down in the others former seat, kicking his combat boot adorned feet up onto the the seat beside him in a clearly disrespectful manner. Seungcheol turned around in his seat, giving Mingyu a long hard stare before slowly turning back around.

There was more silent waiting around as Seungkwan still hadn't entered. For some reason, the male decided to come through the back, sitting in the seat in the furthest corner and turning his back to everyone. This caused Jeonghan to let out an amused scoff, reading between the lines and getting the wrong impression, before turning back around and crossing his arms, sinking down in his seat a bit.

Since all of the students were in the room, now it was the turn of their teacher to arrive. The man who entered was only recognised one of the five, understandable since the student was a regular visit here every Saturday. He wasnt lacking in height, though nowhere near as tall as Mingyu, who for some reason managed to reach 186cm tall, odd for somebody so young. A more understandable height would be Jihoons, since he barely reached 163cm.

However, the teacher made up for his height through his loud yelling and an attitude that made many wonder how he even managed to become a teacher in the beginning.

"Well well.. here we are," He stared over the class patronisingly, slamming the stack of lined paper on the front desk between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. "I believe a congratulations is in order, especially for Mingyu who managed to show up on time for once," He received a lazy thumbs up in return.  
  
Mingyu had a lazy grin on his lips as he leant back in his seat, "Yah, Kim Sungsaengnim you're lucky i even showed up," He barked with a laugh, sniggering and tipping his head back.

Kim sneered, "You're gonna want to keep it zipped," He glared in disgust at the student.

Jeonghan tentatively raised his hand, "Um.. Sir..? Excuse me there must've been a mistake. I know its detention... but... um i don't think i'm supposed be here," He frowned once more, seeming to look more conflicted than anything.

Kim Sungsaengnim ignored the boy blatantly, continuing on with his directions for the five males, "The time.." He paused to pull his sleeve up, peering down at his watch, "The time is 7:06am, you have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about what you did to end up in here.."

He slowly walked down the middle of the tables, brow raised as if challenging the five to even move or take a breath, "You may not talk.." He stared each male down, yet when he looked at Mingyu he didn't look away, narrowing his eyes, "And you.." He pointed at Mingyu, scowling, "You may not sleep," He sneered, yanking the chair out from under the males feet, making a bang as his feet came into the contact with the floorboards.

"Alright people, today we're trying something a little different," He crossed his arms, standing up straighter as if to let his authority radiate around the room. "Today we will be writing essays -- of no less than a thousands words -- telling me who you think you are,"

"Is this a test?" Mingyu snorted, rolling his eyes as he began rolling a pencil across the desk.

Kim took no notice, handing out pieces of paper and pens to those who didn't bring any with them, "When i say an essay, i mean exactly what i say. Not a single words repeated a thousand times, is that clear, _Mingyu_ ," He quieted his brow upwards.

Mingyu looked up, a bored look in his eyes, "Crystal,"

"Good maybe you'll learn something new about yourself, give you a few clues of whether you should even bother returning to this school," He tsked, walking back to the front.

Jihoon finally looked up, raising his hand slowly, "I mean.. I can answer that now.. that would be - a no for me.." He scrunched his nose, shrugging awkwardly before starting to sink down in his seat, feeling the burn from Mingyus amused stare.

"Be quiet Lee," He rolled his eyes at the boy, "My office.. is right there. I will hear any kind of movement. So don't move, don't talk, don't even blink," He started walking out before stopping by the door, "Any questions?"

Mingyu grinned, "I got one, does Park Jinyoung know you raided his wardrobe?" Jeonghan let out a laugh, covering his mouth.

"And that, is an answer you'll receive next Saturday Mingyu, don't play with fire, you'll get burnt," He chuckled, walking out, clearly pleased with himself.

 

 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER !!!

IM SUPER SORRY THAT I HAVENT WRITTEN THE SECOND CHAPTER YET I WILL WRITE IT AS SOON AS I CAN IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! ILL HAVE IT OUT IN A WEEK LATEST!!


End file.
